Enter
is a member of Vaglass, an Avatar sent into reality to create mechanical monsters called Metaloids with the use of MetaVirus Cards. These Metaloids would then send data into giant MegaZords into a Hyper Space, which later battle the Go-Busters' own MegaZords once it arrives. He carries a laptop with him. He uses this to transmit Metaviruses to infect (as long as the Metavirus patch is in place) various inanimate objects. As an Avatar, he has the ability to transcend Hyper Space and uses this ability to speak to Messiah in person via his laptop. He has a propensity for thin disguises, though his hairstyle and goggles can be a give away. Personality Due to his nature, Enter is blending of various peoples' strong points. He is very cheerful, charismatic and enthusiastic, often at inappropriate times with a superiority complex. Other than his habit of wearing goggles, Enter sprinkles French words into his speech. Though he normally plays with the Go-Busters, he can get serious when needed to. Since Messiah's defeat, Enter has become more cold and calculating as he later reveals his goal to evolve into a being transcending Messiah by assimilating his creator's data. Also having a newfound obsession in understanding the human spirit, Enter uses Messiah Cards to collect data on certain aspects, like strategy, despair, hope and rage, to later add into his body. Biography Enter was created from the data of the scientists that Messiah absorbed. Though resembling a human, Enter is pure data made physical, thus cannot be easily destroyed. He made himself first known to the Go-Busters and the Energy Management Center when he stole enough Enetron to power a small city for a year and since then attacked the city for more Enetron with the use of Metaloid monsters. But as the Go-Busters proved to be troublesome, Enter devised counters from researching their Weak Points to gaining the blueprints for the BC-04 Buster Machine which later proved a mistake when it turned out that the blue prints were secretly given to their creator Masato Jin. However, using the Filmzord's ability to project subspace in a surrounding area, Enter had that feature added into the remaining blank Megazords still in their possession. But when the Avatar Escape is created to take over human suffering, Enter resolved to use an evolving program on Messiah to increase his "Majesty's" power. Despite his attempts to keep the Go-Busters from entering Subspace, Enter's origins are revealed as he was seemingly destroyed in the Espilon-Type Megazord while buying himself time to create a back-up of Messiah's data in the form of the Messiah Cards. After allying himself with the Double Monster Rhino Doubler to use his power, Enter reveals the Messiah Cards after creating Sunadokeiloid and scattered the remaining cards to the four winds in hopes that Messiah could be reborn through one of them. But in reality, Enter had changed his goals significantly, and was no longer interested in resurrecting Messiah per se so much as creating a new Messiah. To this end he kept one of the cards and incorporated it into his own digital makeup to gain the ability to become Enter Unite, earning Escape's temporary loyalty in the process. As Enter Unite he continued to interfere in the attempts of the Go-Busters to eliminate the Messiah Cards, including taking the seventh Card from what he deemed an unworthy host in Parabolaloid 2. When Escape learned of his true intent with the Messiah Cards, she betrayed him to recreate Messiah. Unsurprised at the turn of events as he is crushed to death by MegaZord Zeta, Enter reforms on Christmas Day with the seventh Card also absorbed into himself. Enter's forms *A doctor. *A police officer. *Panda costume. *A construction worker. *A teacher *Boys' black Santa Claus outfit (with Escape). *Battle gear- During the Go-Busters' final battle with Messiah, Enter revealed his fighting form when he took the fight straight to them. He also uses this gear to pilot MegaZord Epsilon. - Enter Unite= Enter's monster form, the result of infusing himself with Messiah Card 04. While able to overpower the Go-Busters in their Powered Custom modes, Enter can also extract Messiah cards from hosts he deems unworthy or on the verge of death. - Beet Buster= In Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Beet Buster vs. J, Enter infects Beet J. Stag with a virus and stole Masato Jin's Morphin Blaster, using it to transform into Beet Buster. However, compared to how Beet Buster usually appears, Enter's version has the visor modeled after his goggles and and golden cloth around his waist. Arsenal *Morphin Blaster *DriveBlade *Transpod }} Behind the scenes Musical Themes Enter has two leitmotifs: One being "Ca Va! Monsieur" and "Evil Messiah". He also has his own theme song "Je M'appelle Enter". Portrayal Enter is portrayed by . As Enter Unite, his suit actor has yet to be identified. Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Gold Category:Go-Busters Category:Evil Sentai Rangers